


柑橘软糖

by KateLaurant



Series: 湖的故事 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Kid Mordred (Merlin), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mythology References, Reincarnation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 一个奇奇怪怪的现代养小孩AU。梅林和亚瑟养小莫，别的我什么都不知道。
Relationships: Merlin & Mordred (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mordred & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 湖的故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599769
Kudos: 2





	柑橘软糖

五岁的莫德雷德安安静静，不会像其他孩子一样哭着闹着、要大人们给自己买小汽车或飞机模型。他大多数时就坐在椅子上看书，小心地喝着杯子里的奶昔，或者坐在地毯上摆弄舅舅送给他的骑士小人，脑子里转着只有自己知道的故事。

走进房间的梅林收走了杯子、把他从正马上比武的绿骑士旁边拉起来，告诉他去擦把脸再换上外套，因为莫德雷德的舅舅已经下楼到车库，他们马上就要出门，去看“妈妈”。

去看妈妈就意味着要去医院，莫德雷德偷偷地讨厌医院，但还是让梅林牵着他的手走下楼梯、把他塞进车后座的儿童座椅，亚瑟舅舅从驾驶席上转过身，笨拙地用手拨弄几下莫德雷德的头发、问他今天感觉怎么样，在得到一个细小的微笑作为答复后似乎松了口气。

每到这种日子时他总是紧张，梅林看出了这点，因此趁发动汽车前伸出手，轻轻捏了捏他搭在方向盘上的手指。

其实他们都在紧张，或者至少除了梅林，但你永远不可能明白梅林在想些什么。一路上他们话都不多，除了梅林偶尔会问莫德雷德要不要喝水，以及亚瑟终于忍不住抱怨交通。当他们驶入郊区、看见安定医院的米色外墙出现在视线尽头，始终沉默的莫德雷德发出了一声轻微的呜咽，亚瑟知道他在害怕，不知道今天要面对的会是哪个莫甘娜。

莫甘娜的病房在二楼，朝向修剪整齐的草坪地，屋内四壁都贴满软垫，窗上也安着包裹塑料的栏杆。她的屋里总飘散着一丝奇异的气味，像是油脂烧焦的香薰蜡烛，虽谈不上难闻，却也令人不适，护工们做过许多努力，但它们就像生根在了墙壁间般无法驱散。

护士说她今天情绪平和，他们走进房内时她正坐在床上，透过护栏去看停在窗台的乌鸦——总有几只会落在她的窗口、蹦跳着在楼下的花圃里转悠。

莫德雷德不记得她，确切来说，他不记得作为“妈妈”的她。她在他三岁那年精神失常，想用刀片割开自己的喉咙，又或者是想把年幼的儿子淹死在浴池里——这部分的故事不清不楚，但是人人都知道当她弟弟冲进公寓时她浑身是血，企图用划伤的手臂在地板涂鸦。那之后她就被送进医院，像潮汐一样，被月盈月亏影响着神智，莫德雷德则被交给了舅舅亚瑟，由他和他的伴侣抚养。

清醒时的莫甘娜优雅风趣，仿佛她的头脑一直清明，会促狭地调侃她的弟弟和梅林，又温柔地问莫德雷德近来如何，喜不喜欢学校、有没有交到朋友。男孩在无声的鼓励下接近她，让她苍白的手指抚摸他的脸颊和毛茸茸的短发，小声回答着每个问题。她会令他害怕，即便是在这最柔软的时刻，却同时又怪异地吸引着他，使莫德雷德感到有某处归属。

有时候，疯狂的莫甘娜会学会伪装，也可能只是在那一刻突然坠入混沌。之前某一次探访时，亚瑟为接一个商务通话离开了走廊，留下莫德雷德坐在病房的角落翻着绘本，梅林陪莫甘娜坐在床沿，低声聊着什么，他们离他有一段距离，又刻意压低了嗓音，因此一个字都听不清晰。

又过了片刻，莫甘娜突然直起身子，抬高了音量，咬字清晰地开口：

“我有时多希望能变成一只乌鸦。”她语气怨毒，猛地推开了梅林。后者仿佛早就料到般，并不惊讶，敏捷地冲过来抱起莫德雷德离开房间，让早就守候着的医务人员进去，帮助她在彻底歇斯底里前恢复平静。

无论如何，今天的她似乎真只是那个善解人意、会教莫德雷德编奇妙绳结的母亲。他们安静地聊了会儿天，舅舅对莫德雷德说他有想单独告诉莫甘娜的话，让他可以去楼下花园，找梅林玩会儿冒险游戏。

莫甘娜从抽屉里拿出准备好的软糖，胆怯地吻了吻儿子的额头，说她记得他喜欢橙子味——是橙子味的么？我记得你过去一直喜欢柑橘味的糖果，要是你不喜欢，我可以让护士帮我重买。她有些恍惚地念叨。

他喜欢的是葡萄味，但莫德雷德收下了糖果，悄声和她说谢谢，拥了一下她的脖颈，像只兔子般灵巧地窜出了病房。他边嚼着软糖边跑进花圃，不过一会儿就找到了梅林，他正坐在池塘边的长椅上，无所事事地望着天空，脚边落着一只乌鸦尸体。

他转过头，好像有些疑惑莫德雷德为何没在屋子里陪着亚瑟和莫甘娜，不过很快就走过来，语气温和地问他是不是想去买冰激凌吃。

莫德雷德点了点头，伸手让男人瘦长的五指牵住他，眼角却忍不住瞥向那只无生气的乌鸦，感到柑橘味正在舌根褪成苦涩。


End file.
